Gotta Go My Own Way
by German Mickey
Summary: Tohru leaves after she finds out that Shigure has been using her. Includes song Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical 2. I do not own this song! Due to popular demand, I am now continuing and tying up loose threads.
1. Gotta Go My Own Way

I don't own Fruits Basket or High School Musical 2.

* * *

"Shigure-kun!" 

Tohru stormed into the living room. Thankfully, only Shigure was there.

"Oh, hello Tohr-" He was cut short by the look on Tohru's face as he looked up.

"I can't believe you used me like that! Just to please Akito-san!"

"Wait! Tohru I can explain! I-"

Don't even bother! I already know!

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us doesn't seem right...these days_

Kyo walked into the room.

"Hey! What;'s going on? What's with all the noise?"

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try_

_Somehow the plan is always rearranged_

"You didn't allow me to live here because I needed a place to stay. It was all a lie!"

Now it was Yuki's turn to enter.

"What's wrong? Honda-san?"

Tohru was on the verge of tears. She wasn't going to let Shigure see her like this.

"You know what? I'll do you a favor and move out. It was nice knowing you!"

_It's so hard to say_

_But I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay..._

"No Tohru please!," Shigure begged,"Don't go!"

He went over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

**SLAP!!**

Shigure felt his left cheek, stunned.

Tears cascaded down Tohru's cheeks at the realization of what she had just done. She turned to

go, but stopped when Shigure started to sing.

_What about us? What about everything we've been through?_

Tohru answered.

_**What about trust?**_

_You know I never meant to hurt you_

_**What about me?**_

Shigure gestured to the dumbstruck boys and himself.

_What are_ we _supposed to do..._

_**I've gotta leave but I'll miss you**_

Tohru walked out the room and started up the stairs.

_**I've got to move on, and be who I am**_

_**I just don't belong here**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**We might fnd our place in this world someday**_

_**But at least for now **_

_**I gotta go my own way**_

Tohru walked back downstairs carrying her suitcase and her picture of her mom.

Without another look behind her, she walked out the door, and into the night.

_I'm leaving today_

'_Cause I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay_...

* * *

So what do you think? Should I make a sequel??

Please respond!!


	2. Chapter 2

"So Tohru, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you here?'

It was 11:00 PM, and Tohru had asked to stay at Arisa's place for the night. She had showed up tired and looking very disheveled.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, it's alright."

"Well, something came up and I cannot stay at the Sohma's any longer. Please don't ask me to explain."

The two were in Arisa's small, messy room. The tray that served as a desk was pushed into a corner and was careening with papers. The floor was littered with clothes. The tight closet was crammed full of junk: tennis rackets, pictures of her mom, some black clothes Hanajima gave for her birthday one year, and of course, some metal pipes. The only free space in the room was the bed which amazingly, was made. That was where the two girls were seated.

"Okay, I won't. But where are you going to stay? You're welcome to stay here if you want."

"N-no! I couldn't possibly intrude like that! Grandpa offered an extra room before, but he has his daughter and her family to think of. I'll probably rent an apartment with the money I've saved."

"Are you sure? That could get expensive."

"I'll manage. I'll just have to work harder."

"I couldn't imagine you working any harder than you already are. I still think you were better off with the Prince and Orangey. Anyways, we better head to bed. We have school tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night Uo-chan. And thank you again."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru knew the next day would be unpleasant

Tohru knew the next day would be unpleasant. Kyo would be none too happy with her sudden decision, and Yuki…well she didn't know what he'd say.

"So you've left have you? I noticed something rather unsettling about that family's waves," Hana declared as she Tohru and Arisa headed to class.

"What is really unsettling is the fact that we haven't even told you anything yet. How did you know Tohru left?" Arisa was trying to hide the fact that she was a bit creeped out by her friend's ability to always know everything. Hana just smiled that spooky smile of hers and said nothing. "Anyways, you shouldn't say things like that. Tohru might get upset."

"Oh, I'm all right Uo-chan! It doesn't bother me." Tohru managed to put on a bright smile for her friends, but it was in vain. They knew how much Tohru's decision hurt her.

They managed to sit down right before the bell rang. It took them twice as long to get to class that day because Tohru insisted on taking a different route so as to avoid certain people.

Tohru sat beside Arisa in the back of the class, while Yuki and Kyo were seated more towards the front. Tohru managed to avoid the two boys' eyes as she passed, but she felt them follow her to her seat.

After a couple of minutes, someone passed Tohru a note. This is what it said:

_Momiji wants you to meet at the front hall after school at three. He was really upset after you left, and Kisa cried. Why did you leave?_

_--Kyo_

Tohru managed to look up just in time to see Kyo watching her before he turned away. Could it be that he was hurt as well?


	4. AN

Sorry about the delay. I am redoing the next chapter because so many of you want to see something happen between Tohru and Kyo. So I am adhering to your

wishes, and am making that happen. I have an idea for that chapter, so please be patient just a little longer. Thank you for all you fabulous support!

-German Mickey


	5. Chapter 4

At three, Tohru made her way to the front hall. She hadn't thought about the fact that Kisa and Momiji would be so affected by her leaving. And what about Kyo? Was he hurt as well? Tohru's heart began to beat rapidly at the mere thought of Kyo.

"Tohru?"

Tohru jumped as the sound of her name joggled her thoughts. She looked around and saw someone standing in the shadows of one of the pillars. Kyo walked into the light streaming in from the windows. Tohru's heart skipped a beat. But why was he there?

"K-Kyo-kun? What are you…"

"I need to talk to you. I knew that if I told you the note was from Momiji, you would automatically come. I need to ask you something. Why did you leave?"

Tohru turned away from Kyo. She didn't want to talk to him, to have him see her cry. She didn't want him of think of her as weak. And she most definitely didn't want to feel these strange feelings that occurred whenever she thought of him. It just made leaving him that much harder.

Tohru felt someone take her hand. She turned and found herself staring into beautiful orange eyes.

"Tohru? You can tell me. Don't worry. No matter what, I'll protect you."

Tohru felt tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to cascade down her cheeks. Suddenly, she knew that she couldn't keep it a secret anymore. So with a trembling breath, she told how she had accidentally overheard Shigure's phone call with Akito. She had learned that they were using her to control the Zodiac. Because of her, Kyo would be put into the Monster Room after graduation, Yuki would be forced back to the Main House, and all the Zodiac would have to stay with Akito for the rest of their lives. Anyone who resisted would be killed. And s for Tohru, well Tohru would be done away with by Akito once the plans were complete.

Kyo was stunned. He already knew about his confinement, but he couldn't believe that Akito would stoop so low as to murder. Not even Akito was that despicable. Looking at the girl in front of him ,however, he knew that that was the truth.

After checking that no one was around, Kyo leaned down and pressed his lips to Tohru's. Her eyes widened at Kyo's rash action. After he was done, Kyo looked her dead in the face.

"I will not let anyone hurt you Tohru. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around. Got that?"

Tohru nodded, still shocked about the kiss. Kyo wasn't one to show his emotions. This was a whole new side of Kyo that she never knew existed. But she kind of liked this new side. In fact, she liked it a lot.

When Kyo caught her staring at him, he blushed a deep red. "I-I l-love you Tohru. If you're wondering why I kissed you."

Tohru was now even more shocked. "I love you too." she mumbled, turning a nice shade of red.

"What did you say?" Kyo asked, peering at her.

"I said I love you, too!" Tohru said a bit louder. She turned away from him, clearly embarrassed. When she turned back around, she saw Kyo grinning at her.

He was about to say something when a small voice interrupted them.

"Tohru?"

Tohru and Kyo turned to see who the voice belonged to. Momiji was walking towards them. He looked very different than his usual self. His hair wasn't combed, his uniform (the girl uniform) was wrinkled, and he had bags under his eyes. Tohru had never seen him this way. As he walked up to them, his walk lacked its usual bounce.

"Momiji-kun! What's wrong?" Tohru took Momiji's hands in her own.

"Y-you left. Why did you leave? Don't you like us any more?"

"But of course I still like you! I will always like you! It's just-" Tohru couldn't tell Momiji about Akito and Shigure's plans. She couldn't force those burdens on him.

"Tohru?" Momiji interrupted. "What did Shigure do? Whatever he did, he's really sorry. He's been really sad since you left, and Kyo and Yuki have been hitting him a lot. Please, please come back. We'll protect you, all right? It's not the same without you around."

Tohru looked at the blonde teenager standing before her. There was such sadness in his eyes that just looking at them made her start crying again. This boy had gone through so much already, she could not bear to hurt him any longer. He had already lost is mother (in a matter of speaking), it would be barbaric to torture him any more.

After checking that no one was around, Tohru threw her arms around him. There was a puff of smoke, and a bunny emerged in her arms.

"I'll come back Momiji. I'll come back home, where I belong. I'm so sorry."

"Honda-san."

Tohru and Kyo both spun around to see a smiling Yuki walk toward them.

Honda-san, I know we've been though this once before, but let's go home."

"Yes", she smiled through her tears, "I would like that very much."

And so they did.

* * *

There is one lasst chapter left in this story. I will apoligize before hand about it being short. It's just going to be a wrapping up chapter. If any of you have any ideas for other stories you would like me to do, please tell me. I will accept unonimous messages as well!

-German Mickey


	6. Chapter 5

When she walked through the front door, Tohru immediately headed for the kitchen. Yes, this was where she belonged, she thought.

Tohru turned when she heard footsteps behind her. Shigure was in the kitchen doorway looking at her with hurt puppy eyes(he is the year of the dog after all).

"Tohru-san, I'm sorry. When you left us last night, I realize how selfish and wrong I was. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will Shigure-san. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

After announcing that he would thoroughly enjoy having leeks and pork for dinner, Shigure turned and left, a smile on his face. Tohru smiled after him until she could no longer hear his footsteps any longer, and then her smile disappeared. She would have to be very careful from now on.

* * *

This last chapter was EXTREMELY short, but it was really just a wrap up chapter. Tohru is on the look out now. If any of you have any ideas for a sequel, you know where to find me! Be sure to read my other stories as well! Please and Thank you!


End file.
